cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Nifty Cal
A deadpan turian, self-proclaimed to have the “Shittiest Job in the Galaxy,” Callidus – better known by his extranet handle Nifty Cal – is a plumber in the one place in the galaxy that probably needs it most: Omega. Due to playing infrastructure in a place filled with crime lords, slavers, and the general scum of the earth, he routinely had dealings with the likes of Obterian Turnonav, Abad Sam-mel, and (before he retired) Abattoir, and was relatively known for casting the occasional snide remark in one of the Cerberus Daily News’ frequent extranet debates. Despite this (or perhaps because of it), he befriended Murtag Kirok and Silel DesGarniers, forming a rather unusual triad. Callidus is vegetarian by necessity (you don’t want to know how that meat was delivered), and has two children that live on Macedyn. Trivia Top Ten memorable things Cal has found in the sewer: * #10: Two kilos of hallex. He refurnished his living room with that. * #9: A large creature with tentacles that nearly killed him * #8: Three human skulls, fixed together and missing their teeth. * #7: A necklace and locket with a picture of an asari. He and his people managed to find the owner. * #6: Three hundred meters of cable. It started at a sewer entrance, ran down the sewer, and ended with a broken carabiner. * #5: A group of vorcha dancing around a broken omnitool playing some weird music. * #4: An actual treasure map. * #3: A drum full of eezo slag. * #2: A contact lens. * #1: A vintage 2117 Kirris D30 aircar. Threads Statues: Kirok supplies Cal... with statues. I'm a neurotic nut, but you're crazy!: Sharing the apartment with Kor'ik. Pipe Dreams: Cal takes some CDN regulars for a tour of the sewers. Christmas with Krogan Kringle: Cal, Kirok, Korwun Gorik and others celebrate the human holiday. Plans are laid: Gorik, Dawn, and Zerak let Cal and Aran'gar in on their slave liberation plan. Now, about that beer I owed you...: After they help him decorate his friend's girlfriend's place, Cal treats Gorik and Aran'gar to a drink. Liberation Drinking With Strangers: Actually, with Silel and Kirok; the odd trio are socialising. Leading to... Blooooarrggg: One alcohol-fuelled night out later.... This Little Krogan Went To Market: The trio out shopping. Bad Economy? Time for Boobies!: With Silel as she finds work at the Periwinkle Paradise. The Pit: Grand Opening:Kirok opens his restaurant on Omega. Cal and Silel are of course there. Take This House And Shove It: House-keeping troubles for Cal, Silel... and Whitefang. Body Shots Are For Pervs: How goes the job, Silel? And the relationship with Cal? This Is Not Satisfactory: Abad Sam-mel has a bone to pick. Legend of the Brown Tunnel: Where has Cal been? In the sewers of Omega! Great Escape: Cal, Kirok and Silel escape during the Fall of Omega. KORWUN GORIK WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?: An angry Cal calls Gorik out, and others demand explanations for AEGIS' latest actions too. Reaper War Thanks, Kirok: His krogan friend is leaping back into action. Post-War All Good Things: Silel and Cal are splitting up, and Silel moves out. Bro-Time: Kirok checks up on Cal. Category:Characters Category:Omega Dwellers Category:Turians